The Newest Guardian
by Reina D'Helios
Summary: A new threat arises. A new guardian is picked. Will she be able to defend the world together with the other guardians? Why does she seem so familiar to Jack?
1. Prologue: The Chosen One

**Prologue: The Chosen One**

* * *

The time has come to chose another…

* * *

The man looked down upon Earth. He was old, perhaps older than entire galaxy itself, but this was not shown in his regal, timeless features. He has seen many things of life. He had been there when Adam and Eve had roamed the Earth, he had visited Atlantis before it was lost, he had even been there to witness the birth of Sun.

There weren't many things that could make a person who had seen so much to be surprised, perhaps even none.

However, on this particular time he looked down to Earth, searching for a being that would be able to stand down the threat which was growing stronger slowly but surely, his eyes widened in genuine surprise for the first time in eons.

Then he smiled. She would be the perfect candidate but perhaps she was a little too young. However, there was time. The dangers of this threat would not begin after 18 years. She would then be fully grown and she shall join his Guardians in protecting the children in the world.

But for now, he would leave her alone to grow into her true self and when her ability reaches her peak, she would be chosen. She would then be known as the Snow Queen to all. He turned away gracefully from the Earth. His departing shadow covering the Moon.

* * *

Leaving behind a thin silver of a New Moon and from then on, this day would be known to all as the day on which the great Snow Queen was birthed.

* * *

18 years did not bother him; time never did have any effect on him, in fact he could wait a millennium to get what he wanted and he would not have minded it.

* * *

For he was the Man in The Moon.

* * *

I do not own Frozen or Rise Of the Guardians. I hope you like this, if you did, leave a review and I would continue this.

This is a Jelsa story, there would probably be a few other pairings in there.

Yours truly,

Reina


	2. Chapter 1: A Believer

**Chapter 1: A Believer**

* * *

The young child lay in the lavishly decorated cradle. She blinked slowly in the dark but she remained silent.

The King and Queen had retired to bed. They agreed with no doubt that she was a strange child. She did not cry much, she did not fuss and she seemed to be able to understand what was going around her without any help. The noises she made even had a strange frosty quality to it.

They sometimes found a light dusting of snow that would not melt on the sheets of her cradle. So they worried and called for doctors, but they all could not find anything wrong with her, except for her body temperature which was slightly lower. She remained silent, never making a single sound that expressed happiness and she rarely smiled. It was as if she was born without the ability to feel happiness.

* * *

Months passed by and it was the end of fall again, her birthday. Princess Elsa's first birthday.

Arendelle was busy, busy preparing for Her Young Majesty's birthday. The party itself was a huge success but she remained impossibly stoic throughout the entire day. The ladies, duchesses and queens from neighboring countries doted on her and tried to make her laugh but she did not even move her lips to smile even once.

These ladies were ladies of high upbringing and they were extremely sensitive people. They were quickly offended by the young princess's lack of response and left in groups, starting rumors and gossiping. This, of course, did not escape the notice of the King and he sighed. He had been hoping that being around other people will help her open up.

The party ended fairly early, to accommodate to the princess's bedtime.

* * *

The King and Queen returned to their sleeping chambers with the princess and left her in her connecting room. The Queen stepped out on to the large balcony but retreated back into the room quickly for the temperature was starting to decrease.

* * *

Fall was over. Winter was arriving.

* * *

She opened her eyes once again after being left in her cradle. She could feel that something was changing just as she did for the first month after she was born. A sudden cold breeze entered the room. She was so pleased by the temperature that she smiled one of her very rare smiles.

* * *

Jack knew why he was there. He had heard about the strange young princess of Arendelle and decided to pay her a visit. He was strangely drawn to the young child and felt slightly protective of her, even though he had never met her before. Maybe it was because of the vicious rumors he heard from the ladies who had attended the party. He walked towards the cradle careful to not make any noise.

Most children would shrink away from the cold but this child seemed to like it, maybe even welcome it. This young princess was blonde, her hair nearly as white as his. He looked down to her face and was shocked.

He found eyes the exact same shade as his staring straight back at him. He had this feeling that she was communicating with him with her large expressive blue orbs. Wait a moment, she could see him? She was watching him with a curious little smile playing on her lips.

Jack gaped at her, "You can see me?" Her smile widened at the sound of his voice. "You can hear me too?" She grinned toothily at him, revealing her pink gums and small but extremely white teeth that Tooth would kill to get her hands on.

He smiled joyously back at her. He had his very first believer. He raised his hands above her cradle and created a few snowflakes to float above her. She eagerly swatted at them, trying to catch them but Jack made sure they stayed close enough to tempt her but out of her reach. She laughed and Jack chuckled softly back at her.

* * *

She pointed at him and then to the snowflakes before bursting into the most adorable fit of giggles ever. Then suddenly when she was pointing at him again, a small jet of snow escaped her fingers. His face was covered in snow.

He looked incredulously back at her. He was extremely sure that he did not make that happen. She was still giggling. Could she be? Could she be like him? But she was too young to be a guardian. He wiped the snow thoughtfully away from his face.

He did not realize that he was so deep in his thoughts until a small hand poked him in the side. He jumped and looked down quickly, spotting her hand sticking out from the bars of the cradle.

He grinned, reaching into the cradle and tickled her. She laughed loudly, squirming and trying to escape. Her laughter roused the King from his sleep. Jack saw that he was stirring and knew that it was time for him to go. He stroked her cheek and she clutched at his hand tightly. He gently pried her hands off and promised her to visit again soon. He smiled at her and she giggled. Then he left the room, lingering at window.

* * *

The King stood at the doorway of the young princess's room, not believing his ears. For the first time, he heard her laugh and his heart lifted. He walked over to the cradle and picked her up, joyfully swinging her around. The Queen also woke up and joined them. Meeting Jack was like opening a gate within Elsa, she laughed and she giggled until she yawned widely, ready to go to back to sleep.

The proud parents stood beside her cradle and watched her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was only when they were leaving, the Queen realized the windows were open and that they were already frosted over.

* * *

Frosted over even though winter had gotten cold enough yet.

* * *

I do not own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will continue this fic according to your responce. :)

I know my style of writing in this fic is a bit formal and let me tell you that I usually do not write like that. I'm usually much more humorous.

And since Jack and Elsa is in the story now, I'm going to lighten up the atmosphere.

**Review and Favorite for cute baby Elsa.**

Yours truly,

Reina


	3. Chapter 2: Not a Monster

**Chapter 2: Not a Monster**

* * *

2 years had passed.

* * *

2 years had passed since Jack had first seen Elsa. Elsa had flourished under the careful watch of her loving parents and the fun Jack brought to her.

* * *

Elsa was a very bright child, every single tutor she had, spoke highly of her intelligence and excellence at nearly everything. At the age of one and a half, her speech was already almost perfect. Her parents marveled at her intelligence when she ran into their chambers each day, telling them what she had learnt. But the King and Queen still worried about Elsa.

* * *

The Queen stood outside of Elsa's new room; she was old enough to not stay with them. She was about to enter when she heard Elsa's sweet child voice speak to someone named Jack. The Queen frowned. There were neither servants nor guards named Jack. She opened the door slightly, enough for her to peek in but not enough for the occupants to notice.

And she saw Elsa speaking to absolutely nothing. She thought that perhaps Elsa was so lonely that she had created her own imaginary friend. She smiled, touching her swollen belly lightly and promising Elsa that she, in about two months time, will never feel lonely again.

"Jack, watch this!" The Queen's eyes widened as she watched Elsa create a snowflake from thin air.

She blinked and her eyes widened, comprehending what she was seeing. She turned away quickly and left her position at the door, walking nervously towards her own chambers, flashes of old, nearly forgotten memories attacking her mind. She felt light headed and scared, scared of the demon that had once dominated her entire life. She desperately tried to compose herself, sucking in big gulps of air. She sank down on to the floor after slamming the door shut. Unable to stop herself, she began crying hysterically.

The King looked up from his scrolls. His eyes widened and he took a few quick strides over to the sobbing woman and crouched down. She held on to him tightly as he kissed her hair, promising that everything would be alright.

After she had finally calmed down enough, she turned to him seriously.

"Elsa has it."

He was shocked. He had known about her family, about how her mother had the ability to manipulate ice and used it against her family members. She had lived in fear of her cruel, unfeeling mother and when she was sixteen, she made a run for it, after seeing her murder a innocent person, and ended up in Arendelle. She still had scars from which her mother had used ice against her to make her behave. The King and Queen had hoped that Elsa would not inherit this ability.

"I'm so scared, so scared that she would become like, like…her... I love Elsa but I'm still scared."

The King sucked in a deep breath. Never will he imagine his sweet little girl as someone who would deliberately hurt others. He thought of the amount of great torture the Queen must have gone through to be even afraid of her own daughter.

"Don't worry. Elsa will never be like that…that monster."

* * *

Jack smiled as she created a snowflake and showed it off proudly. He grinned widely at her. She placed the snowflake on the middle of his forehead and stuck it there. She took a step back and admired her work before bursting into giggles. She watched as he made a circlet of snowflakes intricately joined together and placed them on her blonde hair. She touched it gently and beamed at him. "It's so pretty." He flashed a smile at her. Then he heard a sudden movement and looked up to see the door closing. Had it been even opened in the first place?

"They're exactly the same." She compared the snowflakes on the circlet to the one that she plucked off his forehead. She pranced off to her mirror where she turned her head from side to side, admiring the circlet. She lifted her chin up and tried to look serious as if she was already queen. He smiled at her reflection but decided to go investigate.

"Elsa, I've got to go check on something. I'll be right back."

"Promise?" Elsa hated when he had to leave and turned around to look at him pleadingly.

"Promise."

"Then Okie Dokie." She pulled out a blue scarf and wrapped it around herself like a sash before parading in front of her stuffed toys and pretending to be their queen at a royal ball, speaking to some of them.

Jack laughed silently as she shook hands with Mr Elephant and he flew towards the door, holding his stick. He looked out into the corridor and found no one there.

* * *

So now what?

* * *

Suddenly he heard sobbing sounds coming from a room down the corridor. The King and Queen's rooms. He cautiously put his ear to the door and heard what sounded like Elsa's parents talking about Elsa's powers.

They had seen her. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Then he heard the King say something about Elsa never becoming a monster.

* * *

A monster? How could they think that Elsa would become a monster?

* * *

He drew away from the door. It was obvious that they were upset about the fact that Elsa had winter powers but what was so bad about it? That he could not understand.

He returned to the room where Elsa was dancing with Mr Giraffe. He watched her drag the stuffed toy around the room until she accidentally slipped on some ice that she had unknowingly created behind her. He raced forward quickly to help her up.

* * *

Perhaps.

* * *

Perhaps it was time to teach Elsa how to control her powers.

* * *

I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I hoped you liked this chapter.

I am really sorry if you find this poorly written as I had written it pretty late and I was tired. There is truly no excuse for it.

Please leave a **review** and**favorite** this. It really spurs me on to continue this.

Cordially,

Reina


	4. Chapter 3: A New Arrival

**Chapter 3: A New Arrival**

* * *

He paced nervously inside of the room, glancing nervously at the ancient grandfather's clock.

The seconds seemed to take forever to tick by…

He looked over to the little blond girl who was playing with miniature doll of herself and smiled.

* * *

Elsa plonked herself down on the carpeted floor with her new doll, Little Elsa. She really did not understand why she was there. All she knew was that Mama had been bloating up like a balloon for the past few weeks. Hmm…Balloons were fun to play with. Jack had once brought her one but it exploded when she tried poking it with an icicle.

She sincerely hoped that her mother would not explode…

* * *

Jack stood silently outside of the window, contemplating. Should I go in? Should I not? He was starting to become more withdrawn towards Elsa since her parents were starting to think that there was something wrong with her. He told Elsa to not talk about him in front of other people. She agreed but sometimes she let slip to her parents or servants about Jack which caused her parents to worry even more. Even children do not talk this much about their imaginary friends.

* * *

The King strained his ears to hear the cries of a newborn baby, only to hear none. He paced some more, causing Elsa to turn her large, imperious eyes on him. He stopped, feeling her gaze on him. He looked at the little girl who stared back at him with eyes nearly too big for her face. She pouted and called for him to pick her up. He obliged.

"Papa, where is Mama?"

He turned his worried eyes from the clock to the three-year-old heir to his throne.

"Your sister is coming so your mother has gone to welcome her." He replied simply to her, having consulted a specialist on the gender of the baby.

"Oh." She wriggled, trying to get down. The King let her go and watched her pick up her doll then walk back towards him. She sat at his feet, yawning sleepily. "Stop walking around so much," she warned him before promptly falling asleep. He chuckled at her.

* * *

Jack stood at the window for a long time, thinking. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Yo Sandy, what's up?" He greeted his friend.

The little man waved at him before continuing his job. Jack never ceased to be filled with amazement as he watched the gold dust shift into different shapes. Each day the shape of the dust would be different, today, the dust was mostly in the shape of farm animals. He stared as a flying pig soared across the sky and nearly crashed into a fluffy unicorn.

Then Sandy turned to Jack and tilted his head towards the window. Jack moved aside.

"Give her good dreams, Sandy." Sandy nodded at him and sent a small jet of gold snowflakes towards Elsa. Sandy turned back to him questioningly, and spelled out the word, friend, and a question mark.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Sandy's eyes widened and showed him a picture of Elsa seeing him.

"Yep, she also can see me, and hear me, and everything." He popped the 'p'. Sandy grabbed his hands and started dancing around excitedly, the signs above his head first showing a number one and then happy faces. Jack laughed at him. Sandy dragged him to tell the other guardians about it.

* * *

Jack spared one last glance to the castle.

* * *

"Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

Elsa was suddenly jolted awake when the King moved his legs abruptly. She fell on to the carpeted floor and grumbled, rubbing her eyes, annoyed. She was the nicest dream about how she, her sister and Jack went ice-skating. She heard the cries of a newborn baby and wrinkled her nose. That was her sister! Why is she so noisy? Had she been like this too? She got up to her feet with the help of a servant and followed her father into the room. She saw her Mama lying on the bed, looking tired. She saw her mother holding a small bundle in her arms and her father looking down at it too.

She run lightly over to the bed and looked up. Her mother looked at her and ruffled her hair affectionately. A few weeks ago, the Queen had suddenly been very quiet around Elsa but she got over it quickly, unable to resist the little girl's charm. The Queen was determined to shower Elsa with large amounts of love so that she would never ever turn out to be like her mother.

Elsa looked at the bundle. The little person in the bundle was her sister? Why does she look so much like a potato? The potato-girl opened her eyes and looked at Elsa, before bursting into tears and screaming hysterically. Elsa jumped; she did expect her first meeting with her sister to be like this. She climbed on to the bed and offered the little potato-girl her doll.

"This is Little Elsa. Take good care of her." The potato stopped crying and gripped the doll tightly and sticking one of its hands in her mouth and slobbering all over it. Elsa winced, that doll was new. But the potato looked back at her affectionately and cried out for her to come closer. Elsa did so and the potato placed one of her tiny hands on her face. Elsa decided that she liked the potato and she could be her sister.

"What's her name?" She asked.

The King and Queen smiled at the two children before replying, "Anna."

"Anna." Elsa tried it out and thought that it is a pretty name.

* * *

The potato is her sister. Her sister's name is Anna. Her parents welcomed the new arrival into the family. Elsa felt that the only way that she could be happier would be if Jack was there too. She looked around searching for him. But he was not there. So she, after making a mental note to find him later, turned back to Anna.

* * *

"Hello Anna."

* * *

I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

All babies look like potatoes when they are just born.

**Review, Favourite and Follow** for more.

Yours truly,

Reina


	5. Chapter 4: It was an Accident

Chapter 4: It was an Accident.

* * *

The years passed by for Elsa and Anna.

* * *

Anna was soon approaching the age of four.

She was an unstoppable force of nature, she was so energetic and eager to play that even Jack, The Guardian Of Fun, had trouble keeping up with her. Everything for her was play, play and play some more. She seemed to not even need sleep.

After she discovered Elsa's powers, she was even more determined to play. She would keep pestering Elsa to make it snow so that she can play some more. Once she even made Elsa fill her entire room with snow so that she could play in her very own winter wonderland, the servants were appalled at the amount of cleaning they had to do. The King and Queen tried to talk to Anna but it did not work. Anna was on a permanent sugar high, which was not surprising, considering the amount of chocolate she ate.

As for Elsa, she had never been happier. Her days were always filled with adventure and laughter. She could use her powers whenever she wanted to. Well, except for in front of Mother, Mother always seemed to be a little tense around Elsa when she was using her powers. But once she stopped, Mother would always revert back to her usual self and dote on the two girls endlessly. Elsa had tried listening to her parents and trying not to cause too much trouble for the servants but once Anna looks up at her with her infamous puppy-dog eyed look, she would give in to all her demands. Elsa only wished that Anna could see Jack as well so that they could play together. Anna thought that Jack was only an imaginary friend that Elsa has. And Anna being the "want-to-be-a-part-of-everything" type of person decided to have an imaginary friend as well, Olaf who was strangely a snowman.

Every night, the Queen would read the two girls a bedtime story. Elsa's favorite story was naturally Jack Frost while Anna liked pretty much everything. Elsa would always beg to hear the story even though she had already heard it the night before. She would sit quietly with Jack and listen to her mother narrate the adventures of Jack Frost expressively. Jack would watch Elsa as she listened enthralled and whispering into her ears when the adventures were gotten wrong by the author. Elsa would push him away and continue listening, tuning out the sounds of Anna either snoring or complaining that this story was over-told.

* * *

On one particular night, long after story time and bedtime, Anna lay in her bed, unable to sleep. It was probably because she had been sleeping through the entire story. Bleh. She would sleep when her French tutor came in the next day. Poor old Mrs. Faure was nearly blind and wouldn't even notice. She watched the stars sparkle like diamonds over the dark blue fabric of the sky. She suddenly caught sight of a bit of green, pink and light blue in the sky. She did not know that it was aurora borealis; she did not even know the sky could be colored this way. For her, this was a signal that the sky was awake and it was time. Time to play.

* * *

Jack looked out of the window. He frowned. Northern Lights, which means North is calling them together, for whatever reason. He flew out of the window and left the palace, trusting Elsa to be fine on her own.

* * *

"Elsa, Ssssssst."

No reply.

"Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Anna whispered-shouted as she climbed up Elsa's bed, jumping on to Elsa and shoving her lightly.

"Anna, go back to sleep."

"I just can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa sleepily shoved Anna off her bed.

Anna sat on the floor. What did Elsa have to do that for? She frowned. Maybe I should go back to sleep, she thought but she looked up and saw the aurora borealis once more. Nope, the sky says I have to play. Elsa likes snow… Ah-Ha.

She climbed up Elsa's way-to-high bed and pulled Elsa's left eye open. "Do you wanna' build a snowman?"

* * *

She smiled in satisfaction when Elsa opened both her eyes and sat up immediately. Anna immediately started dragging Elsa down to the ballroom to play.

On the way down, Elsa allowed herself to be dragged along while looking around for Jack. Where is he? She hoped that he would show up later to join in the fun. She tried to shush Anna's excited cries of "Come on!", trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna practically shouted.

Elsa let forth a burst of magic that made it snow in the entire ballroom. Anna cheered in amazement. Elsa smiled as she watched her little sister dance, jump and skip around in the falling snow. They had great fun in the snow. Anna had insisted on building an Olaf. Elsa then had to sneak to the kitchens for a carrot. Elsa presented the finished Olaf to Anna after sticking the carrot on with a flourish. Anna dashed forward and hugged Olaf.

Anna then demanded to have a snow slide. Elsa rolled her eyes at her younger sister's pleas before giving in and fashioning one out of a mixture of ice and snow. They slide off it and Anna bounced into a nearby pile of snow. Then she started jumping, making Elsa create snow piles to catch her.

* * *

But the floor was glazed over with ice and was so slippery.

* * *

Anna went too fast. Elsa couldn't catch up. Elsa slipped. Anna fell. Elsa tried to catch Anna but it was too late. She had hit Anna's head with a blast of ice.

Elsa looked on in horror as Anna landed on the ground. She ran over and desperately prayed for Anna to open her eyes but she never did.

"Mama! Papa! Jack! Help!"

A streak of Anna's hair slowly turned platinum blonde like her own.

"Jack, please! Help!"

But Jack never came.

* * *

It was only when her parents burst into the room did anyone find them. Elsa's face was streaked with hysterical tears. Anna looked pale and lifeless, cradled in Elsa's arms. The Queen turned almost as pale as Anna and stared horror-struck and terrified by the scene in front of her. A myriad of unwanted memories flooded her mind. The King had rushed to the two young girls and was kneeling next to them.

He touched Anna's forehead. "She's ice-cold. I think I know where we have to go."

He stood up abruptly and rushed off to the library, searching for a book that he had come across when he was a boy. He scanned the T section of the library and for the first time, cursed it for having so many books that he could not find the one he sought. He found it and flipped through it, before finally finding the map. He dropped the book and returned to the ballroom. He picked Anna up, waiting for the Queen to pick the terrified Elsa up. Until he saw her frightened expression. He quickly passed Anna to her instead and picked the quivering Elsa up. He could hear Elsa's faint pleas of forgiveness, Elsa was completely lost in her own mind. She froze a path wherever they went, her fear dominating the atmosphere.

And somewhere in the shadows, a figure smiled with pleasure at the strength of this fear.

They chose their fastest horses and rode off towards the forests at the base of the mighty North Mountain that overlooked the whole of Arendelle. They traveled into the dense undergrowth of plants before finally reaching a clearing.

* * *

Strangely round boulders surrounded the entire circumference of the clearing. The King called out for help. The boulders began to tremble and quake, travelling towards the royal family.

"It's the King!"

Hushed whispers travelled around the ring of boulders that changed into trolls. The oldest and wisest of them all, rolled to the front. He took Elsa's hand.

"Your Majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born and they're getting stronger." The King hastily replied, glancing quickly at the Queen.

The Queen lowered Anna down. The troll touched her forehead gently. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The King said hurriedly, slightly annoyed by the slowness of the troll. The troll once again lowered his hand to Anna's forehead but this time after he lifted it, a trail of sparkling memories followed it.

"I recommend removing traces of all magic, including memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He said, addressing the last part to Elsa. He placed the simmering ball of memories back into Anna's head. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember that I have powers?" Elsa finally found her voice. Her voice quavered as she imagined not being able to have as much fun as she had with Anna before.

"It's for the best." The King said gently to her. Elsa looked down at her palms, blaming them for getting her into this situation.

"Listen to me, Elsa." The troll gestured, creating a projection of images.

"Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." Elsa watched in amazement as an older version of her, displayed her powers to an adoring crowd.

"But also great danger." The troll's voice turned harsh. The images turned from a beautiful ice blue into deep blood red. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The red shadows pounced on the vision of her and she disintegrated. Elsa was shocked, terror written all over her face.

"We'll protect her. She can learn to control, I'm sure." The Royal Family bid farewell to the trolls.

* * *

On the ride home, Elsa thought about her powers. Jack said that her powers were great sources of entertainment and fun for others. That was good. But the troll said that danger would come to pass, if she continued using her powers. She did not want anything to happen to anyone. She was so scared. She was so cold. Why didn't Jack come and help her? Her young mind could not take all this chaos in her head and so it shut down, transforming itself to one of an older person in order to adapt. She felt numb and so tired.

When she was back in her room, her heart broke even more when she saw her parents take Anna into their room, leaving her alone. Her parents were talking in hushed whispers, most likely about her. She sat awake, unable to sleep. She stared at Anna's bed in the dark.

Little did she realize shadows, darker than they were supposed to be, were creeping towards her. They scattered, upon the arrival of Jack.

But not before they sprinkled black dust on to Elsa.

* * *

Jack stepped into the room, combing his hand through his hair and laughing slightly at the crazy gathering he was just at. North had just randomly decided to call them to enjoy the results of his first attempt at baking. He balked at the sight of Elsa. Her face was streaked with tears and she was staring blankly at the bed her sister had occupied.

"Elsa? What happened?" He spoke gently to Elsa. He noted that her sister's bed was empty. He was worried by Elsa's lack of response.

"Elsa?" He tried to touch her hair gently. But to his horror, his hand just passed through her and she just continued to blankly stare forward.

* * *

She had stopped believing.

* * *

I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or Frozen. I'm so sorry for the late update. I have no excuses. But please still _**Review, Favourite and Follow**_.

Don't be sad. This is the near the end of Elsa and Jack's interactions and the rest of the events of Frozen will happen and they will be together again. This time with Elsa as a guardian as well.

Yours truly,

Reina


End file.
